


The Light that Guides You Home

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Family, Child Abuse, Gen, Graphic Depictions Of Violence not in detail, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hugs, Manipulative Nick Fury, Nick Fury Knows All, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Tony does two jobs he helps kids so he can prove to himself that, he will be a better father then Howard and is an Avenger. What will happen when Bucky tells Tony that, the team has found information that could jeopardize all of his hard work?





	The Light that Guides You Home

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: fan art and podfics of all my works are allowed just leave a comment and a link to the fan art or, podfic when you are done so I can thank u

One fact that people will always believe in, is the idea of family are the ones that love and accept you no matter what. That is what Tony heard every time he volunteered  at orphanages as Iron Man. If there was one thing Tony wanted Iron Man and himself to represent these days; it was that he was someone who supported every type of family. According to the general public, he was succeeding. According to himself, he was making a decent impact, but there was still more he could do. The Avengers were a great help in this. The team loved making kids smile and spending time with them.

When Tony wasn’t being Iron Man and saving the world, Tony was spending a large sum of money on helping keep the foster care system and orphanages in working condition. The team didn’t know about this and for now at least, he planned to keep it that way. Being an Avenger and trying to be more than The Merchant of Death was taxing on him, but the end result was always worth it. The main reason he did all of this was so, he could prove to himself, that he could be a better father then Howard ever was, and convince himself that, he deserved to have a place on the team. 

* * *

One night, while Tony was going over weapons for the team and picking out things for the kids at the orphanage, Bucky walks into the room.

“Hey,” Bucky said.

“Hey,” Tony replies, turning around to face Bucky.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked.

“Making things for the Avengers” Tony replies.

“How are things going?” Bucky asked.

* * *

Tony had to Bucky what he was doing during his spare time, after Bucky had accidentally found boxes of toys in the lab one day. After Bucky promised he wouldn’t tell the rest of the team, Tony told him what was going on.

* * *

“As well as it can be, this newest shipment will be out to the kids before the end of the week.” Tony replies.

Bucky nods, “What do you plan to do if the team find out?” Bucky asked.

“Why, did something happen?” Tony inquires.

“I don’t know, the team was talking earlier, and something seems off.” Bucky replies.

“What did they discuss?” Tony asked.

“They were talking about you, and how they were going to bring up a topic with you. They said you would be mad that they found out.” Bucky says, and then he pauses for a minute and then says sounding completely uncertain.

“Steve looked worried when they were talking, any idea what's going on?” Bucky asked.

* * *

Tony goes white, how in the world did they figure that out? Everything suggesting that Howard had hurt him was put under lock and key after Howard and Maria had died, and could only be accessed by him. So, either someone told them, or he had forgotten to put something back in its hiding place.

* * *

“You okay?” Bucky asked, drawling Tony out of his panic.

Tony stands up, “Come on, its better if we deal with is now.” Tony says, as he marched up the stairs, Bucky trailing behind him.

* * *

The two of them enter the common room to find the rest of the team watching a movie.

Tony clears his throat and says, “It’s come to my attention that, all of you have found something that, you want to talk to me about, but you’re worried about how I will react. So, let’s get this over with, what do you want to know?” Tony says, his voice taking on a tone that states he means business.

The team shuts off the movie and turns to face Tony.

“Pepper told us that, she didn’t want the team to find specific information from Fury and said the only way you talk about is if I said, ‘Would you have ever told me?’ Steve says.

Tony sighs, Fury must be pushing for the team to find out what Howard did to him, that or he was going to use it as leverage to kick Tony off the team.

“First things first, I don’t know if I would have told you or not, given some of the factors at play when it comes to this I was not going to. However, it seems Fury has grown impatient, I do not know what he plans to do with this information, but given what he has at his disposal, I can guarantee that, it won’t be a pretty outcome. Tony says his tone is still even, but he knows that the team can probably see his hands trembling.

* * *

Tony then proceeds to tell them, what Howard did to him in detail. Every word Howard said to him, every action Howard has ever thrust upon him. When he’s done the team stares at him in shock.

Bucky breaks the silence and says with white hot anger in his voice, “I knew I should’ve killed him a lot sooner, even when I was under the programming, I could tell that, what Howard was doing to you was not right.”

“What in the world is Fury planning to use this knowledge for?!” Steve says shock and anger evident in his voice.

“Whatever he plans to do with it, we will stop him!” Natasha says.

“Indeed, whatever purpose he seeks to accomplish with it ends now!” Thor says, thunder echoing around him to prove his point.

“Yeah, nobody hurts my family!” Clint says, tone full of protectiveness.

“The other guy is ready to smash whenever you are.” Bruce says determined.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Sam says, with a tone that suggests he’s ready for a fight.

* * *

“You want to defend me, after everything I just told you?” Tony says, sounding lost.

The team nods.

“I would’ve understood if you had told me, you didn’t need to keep quiet for my sake.” Steve says.

“Memories are all you have left; I didn’t want to tarnish them.” Tony replies quietly.

 Steve stands up and wraps Tony in a hug, “Even if Fury had told me, I would have wanted the answers from you. We’re family Tony, and family always sticks together. The rest the team make noises in agreement and join in on the hug.

* * *

Fury was planning to kick Tony off the team, that much was clear when Fury was questioned by the team. After everyone took turns chewing him out and knocking him unconscious. Phil Coulson took over as The Director of Shield.

Tony told the team about what he did for the orphanage and the foster care system and as a result, they all spent more time with the kids and saw how Tony acted with them, they knew without a doubt, Tony was going to be a great father when the time came. Better than Howard could ever be.


End file.
